Order of Seasons
The Order of Seasons is a Knight Order from Terandria. Overview The Order of Seasons is a Knighthood of four distinct chapters, one dedicated to each season. Their ranks are vast and their deeds famous in history. There is a general theme with each chapter, and Knights may pass from one season into the other, mostly in the order of the seasons. * Knights wear shades of bright green, yellow and blue. They are the most plentiful chapter of the Order, being mostly comprised of new Knights, full of energy and drive. * Knights wear shades of yellow-gold, red and orange. They are knights in their full glory, battle-tempered and in control of their aura skills. They are at the pinnacle of martial prowess and regularly crusade on other continents, battling evil. * Knights wear shades of red, purple and silver. They represent a lower level of combat skill in favor of pursuing scholarly projects or magic. * Knights wear grey and pale blue. They are often senior knights, and pursue their goals alone, solitary and independently. They form the smallest branch of the order. These characterizations are generalizations: There are sometimes junior Knights first inducted into the winter season, as there are veteran Knights in the spring branch. Seat of the Order The fortress-grounds of the Order are scrupulously maintained and the place where Squires receive education, and Knights can train. It is always populated by at least 2000 Seasonal Knights, not counting other classes. There are places dedicated or owned by specific seasons, but also general courtyards. The Fortress is adorned with frescos of heroes of old, and with ceremonial armors, some decorated in outdated fashions or pierced where their wearers had died. The gardens claimed by Spring are kept in full bloom. The Court of Summer is bright and fiery and a color scheme of . It sports huge, everburning braziers and colorful flagstones, and shall never grow cold. Corridors that are dedicated to Autumn are done with tinted glass, creating shadows and a quieter, fall ambiance. They are also in charge of the libraries. Geography The headquarters is located in Terandria, east and south on the continent, near Kallinad lands. They own the vast forests around that fortress, since the half-Elven empire that previously from the heart of this forest is long gone. The forests stretch from the untamed cavernous hills where Goblins and other monsters still thrive (supposedly more on the northwest), to a rockier terrain that leads to the coastal cliffs of Terandria. The seat of the Order of Seasons can be reached from the following locations within... * 10 days, by ship from Daquin on Baleros and unknown skillsChapter 6.42 E * 6 days, by horse and best usage of Skills from TaimagurosChapter 6.44 E * 3 days, by griffin and no skills, from Kaliv History The Order of Seasons has an ancient history. Background Years ago, Belavierr killed Dame Fale, and Ser Raim swore vengeance. The Season of Summer lost nearly two hundred Knights to Az’kerash. Sir Hilten, the Knight, wrote Necromancy, Its Rise and Fall. Chronology 128 Knights of Summer and Autumn participated in the games of Daquin, led by Dame Talia and Sir Kelm.Chapter 6.23 D 29 Knights of Summer and Spring went towards Riverfarm in a crusade against Belavierr; first Ser Raim, then followed by eight Knights and twenty Knights. Six Knights of Summer and thirteen of Spring survived the battle against Belavierr and her summons. Afterwards, they had to retreat with nonmagical means. On the long journey, Talia and her fellow knights met the Goblin Slayer and fought against Ogres together. Organization While seniority is an important concept in the knighthood, all Knights are considered equal. Nevertheless, there is a well-founded hierarchy in the Order: The head of the Order is Knight-Commander Calirn. Placed below him are Grandmasters for each Season. Three of these grandmasters have titles that designate them as mentors to their season, while the Summer’s Champion has a title that places him at frontline. Spring Knights * Spring’s Warden ** Ser Thornst, senior Knight ** Ser Eldein, fell against OgresInterlude - Talia ** Dame Ingrela, participated in the crusade towards Riverfarm ** Ser Thaime, participated in the crusade towards Riverfarm ** Ser Shait, participated in the crusade towards Riverfarm Summer Knights * Summer’s Champion ** Dame Talia, Knight and Lady of House Kallinad ** Ser Raim, Knight, led the crusade against Belavierr, was killed ** Ser Lorell, participated in the crusade towards Riverfarm ** Dame Chise, participated in the crusade towards Riverfarm ** Ser Raist, participated in the crusade towards Riverfarm Autumn Knights * Fall’s Sentinel ** Sir Kelm, Knight, led the Knights at Daquin ** Dame Wera, Knight, led the research for Belavierr ** Dame Fale, Knight, slain by Belavierr years ago ** Sir Hilten, Knight and researcher on NecromancyChapter 6.50 I Winter Knights * Winter’s Watcher ** Calirn, Knight-Commander of the Order of Seasons Currently unknown seasons The following Knights were either of spring or summer. They participated in the crusade towards Riverfarm and were among the nine Knights killed by Undead or Cloth Creatures, probably the most prominent ones:Dame Essa, Ser Valliad, Ser Zahil, Ser Pitres. The following Knights are either of spring or summer. They participated in the crusade towards Riverfarm, then rode back towards a harbour to reach Terandria as soon as possible. That group consists of six Knightsand thirteen Knights. The seasons of Ser Welte and Ser Aldon are unknown. Trivia * The Order of the Autumn is able to weave a Tier 7 or 8 spell (called a grand ritual) to create a portal from the Seasonal Headquarters directly to Riverfarm, across an ocean and many thousand miles.Chapter 6.43 E References Category:Groups/Organisations Category:Terandria Category:Knights Category:Summer Knights *Order of Seasons